RMS Titanica
by HillxMoose
Summary: Jim's finally graduated from the academy and his future is looking bright. Will the creation of one of the biggest ships ever made affect that future? Let's find out.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so you can kind of tell what this story is about from the name I hope. It's based loosely off of Titanic, very loosely. But the Titanic references won't start for a while. This story will be in Jim's POV for the most part. I'll let you know when and if it changes. Enjoy!

I couldn't believe it. It was all just a blur of joy and celebration as I watched the goings on of my graduation party. It had been four long years, four _very_ long grueling years, since I'd watched a very good friend of his sail away and also since I'd started his new life with a very bright future.

"Jim! J-Jim my boy!" He turned his attention to the canine Dr. Doppler stumbling over his way. I couldn't believe my eyes! Doctor Doppler, THE Doctor Doppler was drunk off his ever loving mind!

I couldn't keep the chuckles from my voice as I asked, "What's up Doctor?"

He squinted at me almost like he couldn't really see me, which he probably couldn't. "You-you really should try this punch your mother made!" He took a big swig of the purp punch and stumbled around a bit. I steadied him a bit and looked to the left of me where my mother stood. She was dressed in her finest and she must have noticed my staring because she looked up at me with one of her knowing smiles. That smile turned to the doctor and quickly turned into a grin.

"No thanks Doc. I'm fine with my water." I said with another chuckle when I turned my attention back to my good friend as he stumbled some more whilst trying to tell me something important.

"You…you should…give….a..a..Speech! Yes! Speech Jim!" And all at once my mother's inn erupted into an endless chant of 'Speech! Speech! Speech!'. I rolled my eyes as the doctor attempted to push me to the front but steadily made the course.

"I hate speeches! You know that! God!" I mumbled as my mother and even Captain Amelia helped the good doctor 'help' me to the front. I was stood up on a table and all at once the music stopped and everyone was quiet as they patiently waited.

I gulped a little nervously. What could I say? I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm down. I felt a warm feeling on my hand and looked down. There, rubbing up against my fingers was little Morph. The little blob was a constant reminder of some of the happiest memories of my life, of my best friend. "Thanks Morphy." I mumbled and turned my attention back to the crowd. I smiled warmly to them all. "A great man once said, 'Jimbo. You've got the makings of greatness in you. But you've gotta take the helm and chart your own course. Stick to it, no matter the squalms!' I did just that and now I stand before you, a bright and shiny new Jim…a Jim who's ready to party! Let's get the music going!" I yelled and jumped off the table to take a swig of Doppler's spiked purp punch.

All at once everyone cheered and the music began just as loud and as happy as it was before. He felt a warm feeling spread throughout his body. Maybe it was his happiness, maybe the punch; all I knew is that I loved it. I loved not knowing what came next or how my course would chart out.

I could feel the knowing eyes of the Captain as I danced with my mom. I knew she didn't understand my admiration for the old pirate, and I could understand that. She was a proud captain and she'd been mutinied. I know personally what it's like to put all your faith in something and have it shot down violently. I knew her bitter glare wasn't intended towards me, she wasn't like that.

When the song ended and my mother went to make more punch, I felt a tug on my pant leg. I looked down to see a little kitten girl. She was one of the Doppler's three children, no doubt about it. And if I remember correctly, they had recently celebrated their fourth birthday. There was Annabelle, the blonde kitten. She was the one who had tugged on my leg. She was a very sweet girl, not a bad bone in her and very smart too. The red-head girl was Emily was standing next to their mother mimicking her every move, she was the captain of their little group. The little brunette kitten was called Molly and while she looked very similar to her mother, she was very much a Doppler creation, intelligence-wise, though she did have her mother's temper which made her a force to be reckoned with. She was keeping a watchful eye on their dad as he stumbled around the room. Then there was the canine boy who was the spitting image of the doctor, no questions asked. His name was David and he was the little 'Jim' of the group. He was an adventurer like me and very mechanically inclined for such a young fellow. He was also the oldest of the group and sometimes very protective of his slightly younger sisters. He was chasing B.E.N. around with a toy screwdriver trying to get inside the robot's head.

At the moment Annabelle was staring up at me with hopeful eyes that silently begged for the next dance. I smiled at her and bowed deeply, "May I have this next dance Ms. Annabelle?" She giggled giddily while she curtsied and took my hand. I led us off to the dance floor. Everyone 'awed' as I danced with her and spun around.

When the dance was done I bowed and said, "It has been an honor dancing with you Ms. Annabelle." She laughed again and wrapped her arms around my neck for a choke-hold hug. "Thanks Uncle Jim!" For such a small kitten, she sure was strong.

"No problem." I choked out and peeled her off of me. "You should go ask your dad for a dance now. I bet he'd like that." I suggested and gave her a light push in her father's direction. I stood up and wiped some imaginary dust off my pants and put my hand in my pockets. Suddenly I saw Capt. Amelia on my left side and I smiled warmly at her. "You have great kids." I pointed out.

She smiled right back and lightly ruffled Emily's hair at her side and told her, "Go on. Tell your brother to leave the poor robot alone. The little girl huffed, but did what she was told. "They're wonderful and they adore you." I was surprised to hear this. "Oh come off it. You know they do." She joked. "Annabelle and Molly both have one of those childish crushes on you. They're always fighting over who you like more. David mimics your every move. He's memorized every story you've ever told him. Even the ones I've told you time and time again I don't approve of." Her accusing glare sent a small wave of guilt through me, I knew which one she was talking about. She continued with a smile. "He's always playing Treasure Planet and he always plays your role."

"And what about Emily?" I inquired with a grin.

She sighed as she saw her little clone pulling David by the ear away from the robot. "Emily is confused about you."

"What do you mean?"

"Emily's mind is always calculating and precise. Much like her father and I. Even at her age, she knows all of us like the back of her hand. And expects a certain order to be maintained in our household."

"So what's so special about me?"

"You, my good friend, are very unpredictable and she doesn't know what to think about it. Everything you do is based on what you're feeling at that exact moment. Nothing about you is really in order."

I had to laugh a little at that. "She's just like her mother I suppose."

"Yes. I suppose so." She didn't seem surprised by the notion at all. "So what will you do first now that you're an official spacer?" She inquired.

"I'm gonna chart my own course." I grinned as she rolled her eyes. "I actually don't know."

I know it's slow right now and it was a cruddy place to end the first chapter, but I promise it will get better. Review please so I know what to work on. Also leave me ideas about what you think should happen next. I love feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

I stumbled into my room a few hours later. The party had ended and everyone had left to stumble back to their own homes. Somewhere during the evening I'd taken to drinking the punch. I can't remember when or why I did it. All I knew was that I was a little tipsy by the time I stumbled through the threshold of my bedroom.

I started to take off my uniform which was hard enough getting in and out of sober. There were so many damn buttons and clasps that I couldn't really tell what was attached to what. I sighed loudly when I finally got down to my underwear and picked out an old sleeping shirt and shorts from my dresser. I flopped sideways onto my bed and sighed very happily into my sheets.

Somehow I righted myself and snuggled up into my pillow with a content sigh.

Just as I was on the brink of the wonderful feeling of dream land, I heard a deep chuckle and a high pitched squeal. I scrunched my eyes in annoyance and groaned angrily. "What do you want?" I asked loudly but stopped in my track when I saw who exactly was chuckling at me.

There at the foot of my bed was him, Long John Silver. But, how could it be? He ran off. "Whatsa matter boy? Never seen a cyborg before?" He joked quietly. I couldn't think I was so happy. I wasn't even in control of my body when I flung myself at the old pirate in a death grip hug, much similar to the one I received from Annabelle earlier this evening.

"Silver! I thought you were gone!" My voice was muffled by his belly. I felt him lightly hug me in his uncomfortable way.

"Well, I was. But I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd come see you and Morphy." At the sound of his name, the little blob cuddled closer to his master lovingly. "Oh I missed ye too Morphy." He chuckled as he pet the little blob and I pulled away to look up at him. He hadn't changed much, maybe a little worn, but still looked good for someone his age. I had to blink to get my eyes to settle on him, at seeing this he laughed a little loud.

I shushed him harshly and put my finger to my mouth. "My mom is down the hall stupid pirate!" I said in a hushed tone. My demeanor changed instantly and I motioned for him to sit on my desk chair. He took it with a generous sigh and rubbed his leg. Had I been in a clear state of mind, I would've offered to help with his metal leg. As I was not, I just gave him a small look of sympathy. "So, what exactly brought you to this part of the neighborhood anyway?"

He seemed preoccupied by the morph for a few moments before he spoke. "Well, I've heard stories about this young lad graduating from some Interstellar Academy. People says he graduated at the top of his class, and early for that matter too. Now what was that lad's name?" He paused to think exaggeratedly while rubbing his stubbly chin. "Oh yes, his name was Hawkins, James Hawkins. Don't suppose you know 'im do ye? He's a short fellow with an attitude to boot." He joked and I laughed when I rolled my eyes.

"You're half right. I was at the top of my specialty class, I was only second in the over all grades." I was very nonchalant about the whole explanation as I'd been explaining it all evening.

"Oh well pardon me fer givin' you compliment. What's yer specialty?"

"Mechanical Engineering." I shrugged my shoulders and Silver nodded his head.

"Well, I'm not surprised lad." He smiled softly. "You do have a knack for it." There was a long pause and I thought for a minute that our impromptu conversation was over until Silver spoke again. "So, what are ye' goin' to do now that yer graduated? Any thoughts of joining the fleet?"

I shook my head. "I'm not really military material. We both know I don't take orders well." We both laughed.

"That be true Jimbo, that be true." He said as he looked around my room. It was pretty messy. There were clothes on the floor and my wall was littered with pictures. He settled on a family portrait of the Dopplers and grinned. "Looks like the Captain and the dog got busy. Got a whole litter they do. Cute kids." He rambled.

"Yeah. I think the Captain is all about big families, and after dealing with me most of my life, Delbert can handle just about anything." I explained and started pointing to each child. "That one, the blonde kitten, is Annabelle. She's sweet as can be, but has a choke hold that rivals yours. The red head is Emily, she's just like her mother, enough said. The brunette is Molly and she's a regular little Delbert in the making. Smartest kid I know. And the little Delbert clone, that's David. He may look like his dad, but that's a little 'Jimbo' in the making."

"Well it seems the Captain and the Doctor made quite the family. They'll all have a bright future won't they?" Silver leaned back a little in the chair and rested his eyes for a moment. "So if yer not joining the fleet, are ye gonna do?"

I'd had some time to sober up now and I could think clearly again. The only problem with this was that I couldn't find an answer in my clear head. "I don't know. I looked for jobs before I graduated a while back and haven't had much luck. I want to start a mechanic shop, but there are too many on the space port to count."

The old pirate sighed and contemplated his next thoughts very carefully. "Well there's a boat leaving for a planet the federation just colonized in about a week, and I got me a couple tickets. There's a whole slew of people going from all over to start fresh, that's what I'm doin'. Maybe you could join an old cyborg for one more adventure?"

I stared blankly at him for a moment, not completely registering what the sailor had just said. "Are you talking about the R.M.S Titanica? That massive ship that's been sitting in the harbor for the last month? Those tickets have been sold out for the last year! How'd you get a hold of some?"

"Shut your hole Jim!" Silver whispered harshly. "I won 'em in a car game alright? Now look, I've got three tickets: One for me, one for you, and one for an old friend of mine. We can sneak Morph in easily in one of our bags, but I need to know your decision quick."

I eyed him suspiciously. "Are you planning any funny business?"

"What? No! No funny business, I gave up that life."

I sat back and leaned against my head board and ran my fingers through my hair. On one hand, I could go live a life of adventure and complete freedom. On the other hand, I could stay here and help my mom with the inn. Well it's not like she'll be alone, she has Delbert and the Captain. And I'll come home when I can, plus this is a free ticket on the largest ship around! I sighed, "Okay. I'll tell my mom tomorrow that I was given an offer at a shop on the new planet and that they sent me the free ticket."

Silver seemed more than happy and almost jumped for joy before I stopped him. "Shush you old coot! Now give me my ticket and I'll meet you and your friend at the pier a week from now. Remember, no funny business! Now go before I change my mind, but leave Morph. He's still mine 'till we get on the ship." I ordered and pulled myself under the covers.

"Alright lad. See ya in a week then." Was the last I heard before I passed out.


End file.
